My Best Day Ever
by Iin S
Summary: Hari ini tanggal 22 september. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling spesial untuk Shikamaru. Apakah Shikamaru akan sungguh-sungguh bahagia? Akan dikupas setajam KAPAK *plak* Gomen saia telat publish untuk birthday ficnya Shikamaru! Ini semua karena Modem saia


Iin: Moshi-moshi minna, watashi Iin-chan desuka.

Pichi: Iin-chan… gak usah pake bahasa Jepang kali. =="

Iin: He… gomen-gomen Pi-chan.

Pichi: Udah, langsung to the point aja.

Iin: Okay! Aku author baru di fandom ini, salam kenal. Ini birthday fic-ku untuk Shikamaru-san!

Shikamaru: Apa'an sih, udah telat tau! Merepotkan.

Iin: Gomeeen… Kesalahan modem tuh, padahal udah buat dari jauh-jauh hari.

Pichi: Kya! Shikamaru-san! *peluk-peluk*

Shikamaru: Jangan maen peluk! Udah Iin-chan, Pichi-chan, buruan mulainya!

Pichi: Youp kita mulai!

Iin: Itu kan bagianku Pi-chan.

Shikamaru: Merepotkaaan!

Pichi + Iin: Kita mulai!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san!

Story: This fic really, really by me.

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, Abal, Sampah, gila, gak patut dibaca, patut dibuang, hanya sebagai pajangan yang gak berguna.

Don't like? Don't read okay?

Aku, ya inilah aku. Berbaring malas di atas rumput-rumput nan hijau. Membelai lembut tubuh ku saat angin berhembus. Menari-nari mengikuti irama angin. Angin, sesuatu yang dapat membawa semua kesejukan, kedamaian, ketentraman dan… ketenangan. Dialah yang menyebabkan rumput menari pelan, dia yang menyeret awan mengikutinya, dia yang menyebabkan pohon bergoyang perlahan, dia menerbangkan tiap helai daun yang berguguran dipohon ini dan dia pula yang menjadi temanku menatap langit biru yang tenang.

"Shikamaru! Banguuunn!" suara ini, sangat aku kenal. Penuh semangat dan antusias. Membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku yang terpejam ini. Ku tolehkan tatapan bosanku padanya.

"Tch, Nanda?" tanyaku malas padanya.

"Sudah siang tahu! Kamu mau tidur sampai malam disini?" katanya. Menurutku hanya pengganggu yang merepotkan. Dia perempuan yang berisik.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya sambil bergumam, "Merepotkan."

Dia bangkit lalu marah-marah padaku. Sambil berkacak pinggang dia mengatakan, "Shikamaru… Ayo bangun! Dasar jenius yang pemalas!" katanya.

Jenius? Semua orang mengatakanku begitu. Aku pemalas, suka mengeluh tetapi jenius. Tetap saja itu tidak berpengaruh. Aku tetap menatap langit, "Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku mau tidur," kataku lalu mencoba untuk menutup mataku.

"Tapi ini sangat penting! Sebentar lagi aku harus menjalankan misi, sedangkan kunaiku habis. Jadi, aku harus membeli kunai. Tetapi aku kurang tahu struktur perdangan di Konoha. Ayo lah Shikamaru, antar aku berkeliling sebentaaar saja," pinta gadis itu. Huh, menjadikan misi besok sebagai alasan untuk membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indahku disini? Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Okay, okay, aku mengalah," kataku. Hei, sebagai laki-laki yang gentle tentu saja aku akan bersenang hati mengantarnya walau sebenarnya sedang ingin bermalas-malasan.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku tertidur tadi, dengan senyumannya yang manis nan imut itu, membuat semangatku tumbuh lagi. Bagai melihat awan dilangit. Wajahnya yang begitu tenang namun ambisius melambangkan langit yang menjadi panutan cita-cita. Ingat kata-kata 'gantungkanlah cita-citamu setinggi langit?' kurang lebih dia terlihat seperti itu, ambisius dan tenang. Kulitnya yang putih menggambarkan awan. Ya, awan yang selalu menemani langitnya. Sedangkan aku dilambangkan dengan warna hijau. Jaket chunin yang aku kenakan sekarang berwarna hijau. Bagai rumput yang selalu setia berada dibawah langit yang sedang cerah atau pun kelam. Bagai aku, yang selalu setia menemaninya saat dia sedang ceria atau pun berderai air mata.

Tanpa sadar kami telah sampai di toko kunai. Aku hanya mengatarkannya sampai pintu masuk. Kenapa? Karena dia yang memerintahkanku untuk menunggu diluar. Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling membosankan. Tetapi, demi dia. Aku sangat rela menunggu.

Setelah 30 menit aku menunggu dia belum kunjung keluar. Bosan, rasanya ingin sekali aku pergi dari sini. Tetapi, dia pacarku mana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkannya didalam? Kau tau, kami sudah pacaran, dia menjadi sangat manja padaku. Padahal aku paling tidak suka direpotkan. Huh, membosankan. Kuulangi dia sangat membosankan.

"Gomen, Shikamaru. Aku agak lama ehehe…," katanya sambil nyengir. Huh, dia sangat mebuatku kesal.

"Aku sudah bosan menunggumu! Ngapain aja sih di dalam?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ada urusan kecil. Gak penting kok," katanya. Hem, ada yang gak beres.

"Sudahlah, merepotkan," gumamku seperti biasa.

Kami berjalan menghabiskan waktu sambil menelusuri wilayah Konoha. Aku berjalan dengan jemari tanganku bersatu di belakang kepalaku. Melangkah dengan bosan, tanpa peduli omelan gadis disampingku ini. Sangat cerewet memang, tetapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman jika ia berada disisiku. Aku selalu ingin berada disampingnya untuk melindunginya, menemaninya disaat suka maupun duka, disaat dia sendiri dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya, disaat dia membutuhkan tempat untuk berkeluh kesah, menjadi tempat segala peraduannya, menjadi tempatnya untuk menceritakan masalah-masalahnya yang ia hadapi saat ini, mejadi tempat dimana ia dapat meminta saran atau solusi dari seorang jenius sepertiku dan mendapatkan tempat dihatinya untuk seumur hidup kami.

"Shikamaru, gimana kalau kita makan saja dulu, aku lapar nih," katanya memohon padaku.

"Hm? Terserah lah," kataku sok cuek padahal perutku juga keroncongan.

"Tapi, kamu tunggu diluar saja ya! Sebagai calon istri yang baik aku harus tau kesukaanmu tanpa ada yang member tahu, jadi aku memohon dengan amat sangat untuk kamu menunggu diluar ya!" katanya dengan panjang lebar dengan cepat dan tepat. Lagi-lagi aku harus menunggu diluar, demi pacar tercinta aku rela sekali lagi disuruh menunggu diluar.

15 menit kemudian akhirnya dia keluar. Membelikan aku dango? Tak buruk juga. Aku berjalan sambil sesekali menggigit dango ini. Hm… rasanya sangat manis seperti orang yang memberikannya pada ku, eh, tapi jangan mengira dia yang membayarkannya padaku, dia meminta uang dulu baru membeliikanku makanan. Hh…

"Eh, Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau har ini kita mengunjungi rumah Sakura? Aku sudah rindu gak ketemu sama dia semenjak misi kalian ke Suna dulu, yah… walaupun kamu gak ikut," katanya sambil sedikit menaikkan nadanya saat mengetakan 'walaupun kamu gak ikut' lagi-lagi aku harus bersabar menghadapinya yang entah kenapa sifatnya sudah berubah menjadi manja. Padahal, hari-hari yang lain dia bersifat seperti biasa.

"Terserahlah," kataku pasrah. Aku ingin pulang sekarang! Inginnya aku berkata seperti itu, tetapi… rasanya ganjil kalau aku mengatakan itu didepannya.

"Shikamaru baik banget sih!" katanya sambil memberikanku senyum menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahku panas. Gawat! Tetapi… mungkin efeknya hanya sedikit sehingga dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Shika tunggu diluar aja yah! Ini urusan wanita!" begitu katanya.

Lagi-lagi dengan sabar aku menunggunya diluar rumah keluarga Haruno. Membosankan! Merepotkan! Tidak bisakah wanita itu tidak mengunjungi rumah temannya sehari saja. Kemarin, aku sudah mengantarnya ke rumah Hinata, dua hari yang lalu ke rumah Ino dan 3 hari yang lalu kerumah Tenten. Oh god, dia sangat mengganggu kehidupanku. Tetapi aku masih betah pacaran sama dia. Aneh kan? Huh, merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan.

45 menit aku menunggu diluar ditemani semilir angin yang dengan riang menyebabkan helaian-helaian daun berguguran. Ada aroma manis yang tercium dari dalam. Hm… seharum kue tiramisu. Aku jadi kepikiran sama sesuatu yang special hari ini. Apa ya? Sudahlah, sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir dengan keras. Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Atau lebih bagus lagi tertidur di puncak bukit yang berada tidak jauh dari sini.

Jadi teringat saat aku mengantarkannya ke rumah Ino.

Flash Back

Aku disuruh menunggu sendirian di luar. Sempat terdengar canda tawa mereka dari dalam. Sedangkan aku diluar menunggu seperti orang yang sangat bodoh. Tiba-tiba saja ada Naruto yang memainkan kunainya secara liar. Sehingga tanpa sengaja kunai tersebut menggores lengan kananku. Sakit dan perih. Karena marah aku pergi meninggalkan dia dirumah Ino sendirian. Naruto dengan wajah memelas memohon padaku untuk memaafkannya. Dia bilang dia takut karena marah padanya kejadian seperti Sasuke dulu terulang lagi. Naruto memang bodoh, memangnya aku seperti Sasuke apa yang gila kekuatan itu. Yah, dari pada dia ngerengek terus dan merepotkanku aku maafkannya. Setelah keluar dari rumah Ino, dia melihat lengan kananku terluka. Dia sangat merasa bersalah padaku sehingga dia memperlakukanku sama seperti Naruto memperlakukanku tadi. Memelas, memasang puppy eyes, merengek dan menjadi manja. Benar-benar seperti bukan seperti dirinya. Tetapi karena wajahnya yang manis dengan mudah aku memaafkannya. Memang sifatnya yang lucu itu mebuat aku tidak tahan memusuhinya. Apalagi dia memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda jauh. Kalau lagi biasa-biasa saja dia jadi tegas dan bijak, tetapi jika dia sedang ingin bermanja-manja sifat anak kecilnya mulai merajalela. Susah memang.

End Flash Back

Lalu di rumah Tenten.

Flash Back

Aku juga menunggu diluar. Tenten sudah resmi menjalin hubungan yang special dengan Neji. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu di luar hingga akhirnya datanglah anak laki-laki keturunan Hyuuga. Berwajah serius dan sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Dia mendekatiku dengan aura yang membunuh. Hey? What's happen? Dia memandangku dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah pacarku Shikamaru Nara?" Tanyanya. Jadi, dia cemburu toh. Merepotkan, aku paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Tertarik sama Tenten aja enggak. Merepotkan.

"Aku hanya menunggu seseorang, ada masalah? Aku tidak akan mengambil Tenten-mu kok," kataku sambil menekan kata Tenten-mu. Hh… kasian banget sih yang punya pacar baru. Baru 3 hari mereka jadian sudah cemburuan satu sama lain. Heran.

"Oh, kalau gitu permisi aku mau masuk," katanya sangat dingin.

Dengan sungguh terhormat aku menyingkir dari pintu masuk. Neji memang susah diajak debat. Ujung-ujungnya dia pergi meninggalkan lokasi debat kami.

"Hah… Merepotkan," aku mengeluh seperti biasa.

"Hai Shika, maaf telat. Ehehe…," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Lama banget kamu di dalam. Ngapain aja sih sama Tenten?" tanyaku padanya sambil menggumamkan, "Merepotkan."

"Ehehe, maaf Shikamaru. Aku tadi ada perlu dengan Tenten," katanya sambil nyengir betubi-betubi.

"Iya, iya. Merepotkan," kataku lagi.

End Flash Back

Setelah 50 menit aku menunggu didepan rumah Sakura sambil memutar ulang memoriku yang tadi sempat terngiang diotakku. Aku tersadar setelah laki-laki keturunan Uchiha menegurku.

"Hoi rambut nanas. Ngapain kamu berdiri disana. Minggir," kata Sasuke ganas.

"Iya, iya. Merepotkan," kataku. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia memang kurang dekat denganku sehingga dia dengan mudah mencurigai aku ingin merebut Sakura darinya.

"Maaf saja ya Shikamaru, tetapi seorang Sakura Haruno hanya setia padaku," kata Sasuke sakratis. Benarkan pemikiranku barusan.

"Aku ingin menegaskan padamu Sasuke, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin merebut Sakura darimu. Lagi pula aku disini menunggu seseorang milikku bukan milikmu," jawabku tidak kalah sakratis.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu enyahlah kau dari hadapanku tuan Nara," katanya.

"Huh, merepotkan," kataku lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Lalu seseorang yang aku nanti sedaritadi akhirnya keluar juga.

"Gomen Shika, tadi aku sedang memasak dengan Sakura-chan," katanya sambil memasang puppy eyes lagi.

"Hh…"

"Shika lelah?" Tanya dia dengan wajah innocent.

"Aku ingin pulang tau!" kataku sedikit membentak padanya.

"Iya, sekarang ayo kita pulang," katanya.

Saat diperjalanan pulang kami melewati taman bunga. Saat ini bunga sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya secara bersamaan. Aku sangat senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Semilir angin menyapaku ramah. Wangi bunga menyambutku dengan ceria. Aku memandangi taman itu terus menerus. Sangat damai.

"Wah, Shikamaru! Duduk disini sebentar yuk, aku lelah," katanya sambil merengek kepadaku. Kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin duduk-duduk dan tiduran di taman yang damai itu.

"Iya, ayo," kataku sambil memegang tangannya dengan gerakan refleks.

"Shi-Shikamaru," katanya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Eh, ma-maaf," kataku. Aku tidak sengaja memegang tangannya. Itu hanya gerakan refleks kok. Wajahku sudah memanas. Tidaaakkk! Aku pun mengalihkan pandangaku darinya ke taman supaya dia tidak melihat semburat merah dipipiku.

"Shikamaru, tadi… gak apa-apa kok, malah aku suka kamu yang seperti itu. Jadi… bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku. Jadi apakah itu maksudnya dia mau bergandengan tangan denganku? Boleh lah.

Akupun menggenggam tangannya lagi. Dengan penuh rasa cinta diselimuti rasa kasih sayang dan dibungkus dengan rasa bahagia, aku menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat, "Baiklah," kataku singkat lalu melanjutkan perjalananku menuju taman tersebut.

Aku membeli tiket masuk dan mulai bermain ditaman. Dia berjalan memetik bunga. Dan melemparkannya keatas. Sehingga dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain dibawah guguran bunga. Dia sangat cantik nan baik. Bijak dan mandiri. Sama seperti kriteria perempuan impianku.

Aku berbaring pasrah di atas rumput yang hijau. Memandang birunya langit dan putihnya awan. Awan, selalu terseret oleh hembusan angin, mengikuti arus kehidupan yang damai.

Fyuuussshhh….

Hembusan angin ini menerbangkan helaian bunga yang tadi dia terbangkan ke atas. Kulihat rambutnya yang dikuncir empat itu juga terbelai oleh belaian angin tadi. Dengan senyuman khasnya, dia berlari lari mengelilingi taman ini. Bertemu dengan pengemis kecil dan memberikan sedekah padanya. Manis sekali gadis ini.

Aku pun mulai terlelap dalam tidurku. Meninggalkan dia bermain di taman dan menuju ke alam mimpiku. Aku tertidur bak anak kecil yang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

"Shikamaru! Bangun!" dia membangunkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Iya, iya, merepotkan."

"Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya padaku.

"Hm," jawabku seadanya.

Diperjalanan dia hanya cengar cengir gaje. Aku juga kebingungan melihat tingkahnya. Matahari mulai pergi menuju ufuk barat. Tempatnya tertidur pulas dimalam hari. Dengan diiringi oleh hiasan-hiasan bermotif garis-garis berwarna jingga dia kembali ke asalnya. Menandakan waktunya untuk pulang dan menghentikan aktivitas para shinobi. Aku berjalan pulang sambil menggandeng tangannya. Sesampaiku di rumah aku heran kenapa tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun disini. Aneh. Aku segera masuk dan ditemani olehnya.

* * *

Cklek…

Suaraku membuka pintu.

"Gelap," kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Iya, sepertinya Otou-san dan Oka-san mu sedang tidak ada di rumah ya Shika," katanya.

BRUAK!

"Naruto! Kau sudah menghancurkannya sekarang!" aku mendengar suara ganas seorang gadis yang menyebutkan nama seseorang yang aku kenal. Sepertinya suara itu dimiliki oleh Sakura Haruno.

"Kurasa rencana kita gagal," kata seseorang dengan suara yang bisa dibilang… hng, dingin?

"Langsung saja!" teriak seorang gadis yang dulunya adalah rekan satu timku. Ino Yamanaka.

"Tunggu! Kalian sedang apa disini!" tanyaku. Aku yang jenius ini tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk memecahkan misteri ini.

"Tuh kan ketahuan," kata gadis yang sedari tadi disampingku.

"Otanjoubi Omedetto Shikamaru!" teriak mereka serempak diiringi ledakan kecil dari kertas mantra yang kapasitas ledakannya kecil. Tiba-tiba saja lampu mulai menyala.

"Hyu… syukurlah lampunya hidup. Tidak gelap lagi," kata wanita berambut pink.

"Ternyata dari tadi kau takut gelap ya Sakura?" Tanya laki-laki berwajah cool dengan rambut hitam model pantat ayam ini.

"Iya," kata Sakura polos.

"Coba kamu bilang dari awal, aku akan memelukmu supaya kamu gak ketakutan lagi tau," kata Sasuke mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun bisa saja," kata Sakura diiringi munculnya semburat merah dipipinya.

"Heh teme, jangan mesra-mesraan disini dong. Kasian tuh si Lee jadi cemburu," kata Naruto.

"Diam saja kamu dobe, bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, kalian datang kesini beramai-ramai hanya untuk member ucapan saja?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Bukan ini saja Shika, tetapi kami akan memberikan hadiah untukmu," kata Sakura.

"Okay, okay," kataku.

"I, ini Shi, Shikamaru. A, Aku ka, kasih obat ini untuk menyembuhkan luka ya, yang di se, sebabkan goresan kunai Na-Naruto-kun," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh, Arigatou Hinata," kataku sambil mengambil obat itu dari tangannya.

"Ini Shika, aku berikan kau bunga lavender. Bagus untukmu yang suka bersantai. Karena bunga ini ber-aroma terapi," kata Ino sambil memberikanku 5 pot yang berisi bunga lavender.

"Arigatou Ino," kataku.

"Ini Shikamaru, aku memberikanmu kunai saja ya dan juga surat gulungan yang bisa memberikanmu senjata seperti layaknya aku. Tetapi hanya bisa digunakan 10 kali jadi gunakan kalau kau perlu saja ya," kata Tenten.

"Iya, arigatou Tenten," kataku lagi.

"Ini Shikamaru, aku berikan kue Tiramisu rasa kesukaanmu kan? Dimakan ya!" kata Sakura

"Yosh! Arigatou Sakura," ucapku.

"Kami sebagai kaum laki-laki ternama di Konoha akan memberikan ini padamu dari kami semua," kata Neji sebagai perwakilan dari para kaum adam. (Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Shino dan Lee) mereka memberikanku bayi rusa laki-laki.

"Shikamaru, maaf aku dan Sasuke pernah menuduhmu akan merebut Tenten dan Sakura padahal kau hanya menunggu seseorang," kata Neji lagi.

"Hm, Arigatou," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Shika, Gaara memberikanmu ini," kata Naruto.

"Hm?" aku melihat jam pasir yang ada ditanganku dan secarik surat.

_Ini kuberikan jam pasir untukmu supaya kamu tidak telat bangun. Dan kurasa berguna juga jika kamu sedang menjalankan misi._

_Sign,_

_Kazekage Gaara_

_Ps: Jaga perasaan kakakku kalau sampai dia mengadu sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padaku tentang hubunganmu dengannya. Aku akan membunuhmu._

Ini surat atau ancaman sih. Pikirku dalam hati.

"Naruto kalau kau bertemu Gaara katakan arigatou ya," kataku pada Naruto

"Okay!" jawabnya, "Oh iya! Ini dari Kankuro," kata Naruto

"Hh… merepotkan," kataku. Hadiah dari Kankuro adalah boneka petarung. Kulihat ada secarik surat.

_Otanjoubi Omedetto Shikamaru. Boneka ini membawa keberuntungan lo! Jaga baik-baik ya!_

_Sign,_

_Kankuro_

_Ps: Jaga kakakku ya!_

"Ada lagi?" tanyaku pasrah.

"I, iya. Ini Shikamaru," katanya lalu memberikanku senjata yang sama persis seperti senjata Asuma-sensei. Di sini terukir namaku dengan namanya.

"Arigatou," kataku. Hari ini sangat indah. Tetapi ada satu pertanyaan terngiang dikepalaku, "Siapa yang merencanakan ini?" tanyaku pada mereka semua.

"Yang jelas TEMARI adalah orangnya," kata mereka serempak. Bahkan Sasuke pun ikut mengatakannya.

Ya, dia. Temari, orang yang selalu menggangguku, orang yang selalu merepotkanku, orang yang paling berisik, orang yang paling ambisius, tenang, manja, galak dan perhatian.

"Kau pintar Temari. Tetapi, aku ingin tau apa saja yang telah kau berikan padaku," tanyaku padanya.

"Aku yang mengukir nama kita disenjata itu! Lihat! Tanganku sampai luka-luka begini," katanya.

Cup

Aku mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Dia adalah perempuan yang paling hebat kedua setelah Ibuku.

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan saat ini untukmu," kataku pada Temari

"Shi… ka…," terlihat wajahnya shock setelah perbuatanku tadi.

"CIE….," mereka semua menyoraki kami.

"Arigatou Temari," kataku sambil memeluknya.

Terkadang kau merasa orang itu mengganggumu,

Padahal, dia adalah orang yang paling perhatian padamu.

Terkadang kau merasa hidupmu sangat membosankan

Tetapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan sesuatu disekelilingmu.

Orang yang paling dekat denganmu sangat berambisius merubah pola hidupmu

Dia ingin kau merasakan bahwa dunia itu memiliki kesibikannya masing-masing

Dan kau barusan mengalaminya

Shikamaru Nara

Owari

* * *

Iin: Gimana? Gaje? Aneh? Abal?

Pichi: Iya

Iin: Hue!

Shikamaru: Hh… Membosankan. Sejak kapan ada kue tiramisu dijaman ku dulu

Pichi: Entahlah. Dia udah gila mikirin ficmu karena modemnya yang rusak.

Iin: Kya! Pangeran hatiku!

Pichi: Raja hatimu siapa?

Iin: Hiruma Youichi dari fandom tetangga. *Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata pinjem bentar charanya!*

Pichi: Dasar. Ini fandom Naruto tau

Iin: Lha? Tadi kamu yang Tanya

Shikamaru: Merepotkan

Temari: Sejak kapan aku menjadi manja?

Iin: Sejak masuk fic-ku

Temari: *Buagkh!* (nabok Iin)

Pichi: Nya… Reviewnya ya minna!

Iin: Jangan lupa kripik ama santannya!

Pichi: Maksudnya kritik dan Saran.

Temari: Iin! Pertarungan kita belum selesai!

*buagkh!, prang!, bruk! Meaw! (?)*

Mind to review?


End file.
